


The Night

by LeleKennedy1977



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeleKennedy1977/pseuds/LeleKennedy1977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krauser disapproved of Leon throwing himself into danger over Manuela. The confrontation goes nowhere but a bed. Eh, its kinda fluff but not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night

In the back of my mind, I knew I didn't think. I knew I could've been killed. But that was something I was used to; being killed in action. I saw that look in his eyes when I ran after her. He was practically screaming at me not to. How can I live with myself by letting Manuela kill herself? The answer is, I couldn't have. It was too much like Sherry. I was afraid of seeing him after quarantine. He looked furious with me after my so called stupid act. I rolled over, looking at the digital clock by my bunk. "One forty five am." I need to sleep. I drift off and the dreams come;

_I'm running after Manuela, exchanging my gun's clip of ammo. She seems to get farther away the closer I run. This isn't right. I hear Krauser's gun sounding off, I glance behind me. His arm is bleeding, his face is covered in pain. "Leon. Please." he calls. As I turn my gaze to Manuela, she is being sucked into Javier's monstrous form. "No! Manuela!" I call, but it is no use as her warped laughter is echoing in the yard. They giant monster steps, balancing itself. It makes the ground shake, almost like a earthquake._

 "Leon! Hey, wake up!" I hear a hissing whisper. Someone is shaking me, trying to wake me from my nightmares. My eyes shoot open, looking around and remembering where I am. I look up and see Krauser. His face is filled with concern, but he's still in pain. I try to sit up, but his hands, gently, hold me down. "What's wrong? It was a nightmare, nothing new." I whisper, trying to read him better. "You've been avoiding me ever since quarantine. Why?" he asks, his voice is cold. I look at his arm; its red, even if covered by bandages. "Leon, my god damn arm is fine! Look at me." he hisses at me, while his hand cups my chin. It pulls my gaze to his. His expression has softened, but in his eyes is pure anger. "How can you be so stupid? Running after that sick girl! You're smarter than that. Why can't you stop being a fucking hero for once and think about yourself?!" Krauser bites the words out.

 

His teeth are clenched, trying to keep from screaming at me, I assume. "Answer me, Leon." his voice is pleading. "I couldn't just let her die. Not like that, Jack. It's something I couldn't have done." I whisper. My voice is flat, and much too quiet. "You don't understand. You weren't in Raccoon, and no amount of explaining can make you understand. Manuela deserves to live, even if its in the arms of the military." I add before he can say anything. I look at him and he seems to be thinking. "Just go. I'm too tired." I close my eyes as those words slip past my lips.

Suddenly, I feel his arms pulling me up and close to his body. I open my eyes when I feel him shaking. "Jack, there's more to this, isn't there?" I ask against his shoulder. "I could've lost you." he whispers. His hands tighten slightly around my waist. I can't help when my eyes widen. He's usually so closed off. "Leon, just promise you'll think more." he adds and his lips caress my neck. I understand what he's trying to say. I wrap my arms around him and silence fills the air. His lips travel up my neck, along my jaw. His lips cover mine and his tongue runs along my teeth. I open my mouth and allow his tongue access. I run mine over his. I tug at his shirt, being mindful of his arm. I feel his muscled chest and back. The ripples of tight muscle under my finger tips is smooth. His hands are warm as they slide under my shirt.

 

His lips disconnect from mine as he takes a nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirls around it. The light sting of his teeth upon it makes me groan. I pull off my shirt as my opposite nipple is sucked and nipped at. I can feel his hardened cock against me. I push against his chest and he eventually lays down. I kiss down his neck and tease both nipples in turn. I gaze up at him when I am level with his waistline. I tug down his pants and boxers. His cock springs free, and I run my tongue from its base to tip. He hisses and places a hand on my face. "Suck my cock like a good boy." He whispers lustfully. I take his cock into my mouth, sucking the head thoughtfully. The hiss from his mouth eggs me on.

 

I take as much of him into my mouth as I can handle. His hips tilt up in light thrusts. I can taste the precome on my tongue.; salty but sweet. He sits up and slides his hand down into my pants. I can feel his hand spread my ass apart. I shift onto my knees. His other hand joins the other. They push down my pants and boxers, over my ass. The chill in the room makes me get goosebumps. "You've got a pretty ass, Leon." he whispers appreciatively. I close my eyes and hear him suck on his fingers. I get a chill up my spine as those wet fingers circle my hole. One thick finger slips inside me, pumping slowly. I moan around his cock. He curves his finger, rutting against my sweet spot. He fingers faster as a second finger dips inside. "Ah, shit." I hiss. I reach between my legs and stroke my throbbing erection. Krauser's groans push me to suck faster. "Leon, stop, or I'll come." he gasps. I release his cock from my mouth with a quiet pop. I gaze up at him through my fringe. "Such a good boy, Leon." His fingers slide out and he gives my ass a slap. I grunt at the slight sting from his hand. I sit up and straddle him.

My cock grazes his stomach, and the droplets of precome smears his defined abdomen. His cock sends chills run down my spine as it rubs between my ass cheeks. I push against it, grinding it slowly. I hear a hiss escape his mouth. He holds me tightly as he opens the top drawer of my bedside table. He produces his stash of condoms, along with a small bottle of lubricant. I get even more excited as I watch him open and roll on the condom. I watch everything he does. The lube's cap opens and closes with a click-pop sound. He slicks his length, thoroughly, with the clear gel-like substance. Krauser's wet fingers glide inside me with ease. I groan quietly, knowing full well how much trouble and embarrassment we'd suffer if caught.

 

"You want it, Leon? Hm?" he asks, teasingly as his fingers scissor within me. I grind on his fingers while nodding. "Answer me. You want my thick cock inside your pretty, tight ass?" he asks, his voice is husky. "Yes, please. I need it. I need you." I moan into his shoulder as I lean my head on it. His quiet chuckle vibrates over his chest. His fingers slide out, and I can feel the head of his dick against my hole. He begins to push in slowly. He grips my hip and lower back. I moan as he stretches me. I can hear the wet schlick sound from the lube as he pushes in deeper. The head of his cock brushes over my prostate, and I hiss. "Shit." he mimics my hissing. He stills within me, allowing me to adjust to him. His hands cup my ass and lifts me up and down. Its painfully slow and pure torture. I moan into his lips as they meet mine. His hands spread my ass apart, allowing him more access. "Oh fuck me." I hiss as his pace picks up. I meet his eyes as the sound of flesh meeting flesh sounds in the air.

 

My over sensitive cock rubs over his stomach, the only touch it receives. I am too focused on his cock deep within me to do anything. His warm lips lap over my pulse. I lean my head back, pushing down onto him. I clench my muscles around him and coax a groan or two out of his lips. "Leon, what you do to me. Fucking hot." he grunts out. I circle my hips around his cock, the sensation is incredible. I whimper as he stills my hips, making me lie on my back. He never pulls out as the position changes; remaining nestled inside me. I watch as he balances himself on his knees, holding my hips on them. My shoulders and head rest on my pillow. The whole lower portion of my back is suspended over the bed. His thrusts continue, and are angled. My prostate is kissed by his cock with each firm plunge of his manhood. I writhe beneath him, watching him. I try to keep my eyes open, I know he likes when I watch everything he does. "Ah, Leon, I wish you could see what I do." he says with appreciation in his voice. He glides a hand over my scrotum, rubbing gently.

I feel my eyes getting heavy from the feeling of him. I can't think of anything but his hands, his cock, his face. He's furrowing his brows in concentration, and I know he's close too. His hand wraps around my cock, pumping it quickly. I move my hips in time to his hand. "You want it bad don't you? You want me to make that pretty , pink cock come?" his voice is lustful and husky as he asks. I nod, meeting his gaze. My eyes widen as he slams into me, the groans and rough breathing from Krauser fills my ears. He jerks my cock faster, focusing on the tip. The nerve endings singe with pleasure. "Jack, I need to come." I gasp, my orgasm threatening to burst any second. "Come for me, Leon. Let me see your beautiful face when you do." he sighed with a smirk. I look down at my cock, then to him.

 

I cover my mouth as my orgasm rushes over me. I feel the hot spurts on my belly, and I quiver. "That's my good boy." Krauser says, his voice shaky. His hand gives my cock a final, taut stroke before releasing it. I feel the high of my release falling as I watch him. Krauser's face has a light red tint over it. His mouth is in a silent "O" shape. "Gonna come." he says through clenched teeth. I lean up and kiss him, deeply. "Come in my mouth." I whisper and hear him gasp. I look at his face once more. He pulls out and I get eye level with his cock. He leans up, positioning the very tip of himself on my tongue. He begins to jerk himself, almost wildly. I gaze up at him, my bangs fall out of my face. He holds the side of my face with his free hand, my tongue gently flicks the head of his cock. Soon after I can feel and taste the come on my tongue.

 

A taste only Krauser could have. He huffs as the jerking motion slows. I swallow as his eyes look at me and he places his hands on either sides of my face. I suck off the droplets of some left on the head of his softening erection. He kisses my forehead. I shift to get up and clean myself off. I look down at my chest and abdomen, and see the come splattered. It's not yet dry but still sticky. As I rise, Krauser's hands hold me down. One hand is splayed over my hip, the other on my chest. His steel-like eyes hold mine. I watch as his tongue licks off the come on my torso. The line of moisture from his tongue sends a chill up my spine. "Jack." I whisper as his tongue creates another line of wetness. Soon all the come is gone and he licks his lips. "Such a sweet taste." he whispers as his lips connect to mine.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the longest Krauser x Leon fics I've written so far. This one was inspired by so many GIF's on Tumblr that I can't even link them in. Aha :3  
> (but I seem to really favor the Krauser and Leon in Darkside Chronicles, but I hope everyone enjoys!)


End file.
